


Обратный отсчёт

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ten Years Later, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на Reborn miniKINK по заявке "TYL!Хибари/Гокудера/TYL!Ямамото. Истеричный Ламбо отправил Гокудеру в будущее, где тот попал прямиком в постель к Хибари и Ямамото. Минет обоим в исполнении Гоку, двойное проникновение, обкончать всего Гокудеру. Пошлый Хибари. Ямамото - Гокудере: "Я всегда хотел тебя"
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	Обратный отсчёт

**Author's Note:**

> ООС Хибари (это был уже третий за сутки текст о Кёе, и, к тому же, автор нервно отреагировал на сочетание "пошлый Хибари". простите)))

\- ...дай сюда, тупая корова-а-а....А-а-а-а-а! - орёт Гокудера, сваливаясь прямо на край широкой кровати. Две черноволосые головы синхронно поворачиваются к нему. Хаято нервно сглатывает. Ну, конечно. Базука. Опять эта чёртова корова со своей чёртовой базукой...  
За десять лет они оба изменились. В первую секунду ошеломленному Гокудере кажется, что теперь они выглядят почти как близнецы. У Такеши во взгляде появилось что-то текучее, как горный поток: за обманчивым блеском речной глади скрываются холодные глубокие воды. У Кёи на губах играет легкая улыбка — с ума сойти, он научился улыбаться, наверное, за эти десять лет Земля сошла со своей оси!   
\- Гокудера-кун! - радостно восклицает Ямамото.  
Хибари молча приподнимает бровь с тихим смешком. От этого звука у Хаято пробегает щекотный холодок вдоль позвоночника. Он всё смотрит на губы Хранителя облака, растянутые в мягкой усмешке, и думает о том, что, наверное, это результат сложной и дорогостоящей пластической операции.  
\- Гокудера-кун? Всё в порядке? - Ямамото садится на кровати. - Что произошло? Опять Ламбо распоясался? Гокудера-кун, ты слышишь меня?  
Хаято моргает пару раз, прежде чем понять, что обеспокоенный голос Такеши обращается именно к нему.  
\- Ну, что ты суетишься, - лениво тянет Хибари, и его улыбка становится еще шире. - Разве не видишь: наш Хранитель урагана дар речи потерял от свалившегося на него счастья.  
\- Я сам на вас свалился, - бурчит Хаято. Глаза постепенно привыкают к полумраку комнаты, и он понимает, что находится в номере гостиницы. Слишком дорогой гостиницы — думает он — чтобы Хранители решили сэкономить, заночевав в одной постели. Кёя откидывается на подушки с издевательски-благостным выражением лица. С Хибари сползает одеяло, и Гокудера понимает, что под ним ничего нет. И на Такеши — Хаято гулко сглатывает — тоже.  
\- Сообразил, наконец, - удовлетворенно кивает Хранитель облака. Хаято думает, что у Кёи настолько отвратительно довольная физиономия, словно на Рождество Санта-Клаус притащил ему мешок, до верху набитый трупами врагов.   
\- Так и будешь смотреть? - рука Хибари по-хозяйски ложится на плечо Такеши и рывком притягивает того назад. Легко скользит по груди, очерчивает мышцы живота, быстро сжимает тёмный сосок. - Или, может быть, присоединишься? Если не боишься, конечно.   
\- Еще чёго не хватало! Конечно, не боюсь! - Гокудера стаскивает с ног кроссовки и лезет в центр кровати. «Развели, как пацана, - со стоном думает он. - Ну и черт с ними, я и есть пацан! И что на меня только нашло...». Он хочет было уже передумать и соскочить на пол, но его хватают две пары цепких рук и притягивают близко, вжимают в горячие, вкусно пахнущие резким парфюмом и табаком тела. «Интересно, кто из них начал курить», - успевает подумать Хаято и захлебывается жалобным стоном: Хибари особо не церемонится, сжимает его член прямо сквозь толстую ткань джинсов.  
Ямамото осторожно гладит его по взъерошенным волосам и целует в уголок рта. Гокудера выдыхает потрясенно, поднимает взгляд и чувствует, как внутри всё обрывается. Быстрые горные реки в глазах Такеши до краёв полны нежности.  
\- Я всегда хотел тебя, - тихо говорит Хранитель дождя и гладит кончиками пальцев вспыхнувшие щёки, приоткрытые губы.   
\- Оближи, - раздается сзади. Хибари крепко держит Хаято поперек груди, так что Гокудера оказывается зажат между ними. - Ну же, оближи его пальцы. Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
Хаято хочет возмутиться, но взгляд Такеши плывёт, как только кончик языка касается шершавых подушечек пальцев. Гокудера чувствует, как щёки краснеют, как к лицу и паху приливает кровь. Он плотно обхватывает губами пальцы и проводит по ним языком. Ямамото сдавленно стонет. Хибари тянется вперед, перегибается через плечо Хаято и целует Такеши: жадно и глубоко, прикусывая губы.   
\- Развлечемся? - хрипло спрашивает он, отрываясь от Ямамото. Гокудера хочет использовать последний шанс, чтобы выбыть из этой слишком рискованной игры, сказать «Нет», пока еще есть возможность. Но Такеши кивает, глядя в лицо Кёи, и Хаято понимает, что вопрос был адресован вовсе не ему.  
Хибари тянет его назад, с силой проводит горячими широкими ладонями вдоль позвоночника, от ремня брюк до шеи, задирая влажную от пота рубашку. Нажимает на затылок, заставляя пригнуться.  
\- Давай. Доставь ему удовольствие. Ты же видишь, как он хочет.  
Хаято с шумом втягивает воздух. По вискам щекотно стекают капли пота. Пальцы Такеши ласково стирают их, вплетаются в светлые волосы, подтягивая голову Хаято ближе к паху.У Ямамото длинный ровный член с крупной головкой. Гокудера зажмуривается и осторожно касается ее языком. Слышит тихий вздох над головой. Приоткрывает губы и посасывает головку. Он чувствует резкий запах спермы и насыщенный соленый вкус на языке, и понимает, что Такеши уже кончал сегодня. Наверняка, под Кёей. О, боже...  
Хаято стонет, чувствуя, как пальцы в волосах сжимаются и дергают его вперед, насаживая на член. Он с трудом сглатывает и пытается дышать через нос. Вздрагивает, когда Хибари вздергивает его бедра вверх, расстегивает пряжку ремня, молнию и быстро стягивает джинсы до колен. Оглаживает ягодицы, разводит их в стороны. Даже с закрытыми глазами Гокудера может сейчас увидеть взгляд, которым тот окидывает его: насмешливый, тяжелый, горячий. Он дергает головой и чувствует, как член Такеши упирается ему в горло. Ямамото стонет в полный голос и дрожит всем телом. Кёя слегка тянет Хаято на себя, член выскальзывает из припухших губ.   
\- Давай-ка сделаем перерыв. А то всё закончится слишком быстро, да?   
Такеши кивает, в изнеможении прикрывая глаза.  
\- Гокудера-кун...  
\- Гокудера-кун сейчас покажет мне, вправду ли он так хорош, или просто ты дорвался до того, чего так долго ждал.  
Хранитель дождя откидывается на подушки и следит лихорадочно горящими глазами, как член Хибари медленно движется в кольце губ Хаято. Когда Кёя плавно засаживает ему на всю длину, Такеши громко стонет и начинает ласкать себя, не сводя с них обоих взгляда.   
Хибари усмехается.  
\- А у мальчика талант. Жаль, мы не знали об этом раньше, да? Хочешь его? - он поворачивает лицо к Ямамото. - Или потерпишь еще немного?  
Хранитель облака смеется, глядя на торопливо подскочившего Такеши.  
\- Не бойся, я не буду отнимать у тебя игрушку сегодня. Просто попрошу поделиться. Ведь ты не против?  
Гокудера не знает, как отнесется к этому Ямамото, но он-то точно против! Хаято пытается вырваться, но замирает на месте. То ли оттого, что Хибари крепко обхватывает его затылок, не позволяя отстраниться. То ли оттого, что между ягодиц легко проходятся пальцы. А затем — горячий язык. Гокудера стонет, звук отдается в горле легкой вибрацией, и Кёя шипит что-то, ускоряя темп.   
Такеши вылизывает его, осторожно растягивая пальцами, и когда язык касается поджавшейся мошонки, Хаято позорно быстро кончает. Кёя выходит из него, позволяя отдышаться. Впрочем, он и сам уже дышит вовсе не так размеренно и ровно, как пять минут назад, и не улыбается больше.   
Ямамото шепчет что-то ласковое и успокаивающее, целует ягодицы, поясницу, растягивает его, не жалея смазки. Она стекает прохладными ручейками по коже, и Хаято дрожит. Такеши медленно входит в него, стискивая бедра. Гокудера слышит его тяжелое прерывистое дыхание за спиной. Он поднимает взгляд на Кёю: тот жадно ловит каждый вздох Такеши, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
«Ревнует», - потрясенно думает Хаято. Он слегка прогибается в пояснице и морщится от тянущей боли. Затем подается вперед и обхватывает губами член Хибари, тёмный от прилившей крови. Кёя вздрагивает и смотрит вниз, пересекаясь взглядами с Гокудерой. Усмехается недобро.  
\- Не хочешь простаивать без дела? Как пожелаешь, - он резко подается бедрами вперед. - Знал бы за тобой такие таланты, непременно получил бы от этого выгоду десять лет назад. Представляешь, сколько денег бы успел за это время заработать...  
\- Замолчи, - голос Такеши звучит тихо, то чётко.   
В воздухе повисает тишина на мгновение, а потом они оба толкаются в него с двух сторон, и Хаято думает, что сейчас взорвется. Он чувствовует себя динамитом — подожженный фитиль давно догорел до конца, но взрыва всё нет и нет, и с каждым толчком напряжение становится невыносимей. Он скользит языком по члену Хибари, сжимает губы плотно, вцепившись пальцами в мокрые от пота простыни. Начинает сводить шею, и Такеши вбивается в него сзади так быстро, так сильно, уже совершенно потеряв контроль. Хаято плывёт в раскаленном воздухе, плавится под двумя парами ладоней, оглаживающих его бока, ягодицы, скулы, плечи. Они будто повсюду, они достают до каждой точки на теле. Гокудере кажется, что оно пульсирует: он видит, как наяву, мигание цифр на часовом механизме бомбы. Десять, девять... Такеши хрипит что-то неразборчиво, насаживает его на себя до упора, повторяет его имя, как заведенный, в такт быстрым толчкам. Восемь, семь... Ямамото наваливается на него, кончая, прожигая губами кожу между лопаток. Шесть, пять... Хаято резко подается вперед под тяжестью горячего тела, с трудом сглатывает и чувствует, как рот наполняется горячим семенем. Четыре, три... Он дергает головой, обмякший член выскальзывает, капли спермы падают на лицо, тонкая струйка бежит из уголка губ. Два, один... Такеши выходит из него, резко переворачивает на спину и вжимается всем телом, целуя в испачканный спермой рот, быстро двигая влажной ладонью по члену Хаято... Ноль.  
Взрыв разносит его на тысячи кусков, ошметки бомбы разлетаются в стороны.  
Гокудера приоткрывает крепко зажмуренные глаза и видит склонившиеся над ним лица. В глазах беспокойство. У обоих — замечает он не без удовольствия. Всё тело ломит, будто по нему проехал каток. Он приподнимается на локтях. Комната постепенно перестаёт кружиться.  
\- Но... как это... почему до сих пор...  
\- Видимо, опять какие-то неполадки с базукой, - Ямамото улыбается ему ласково, подкладывая под голову подушку. Хаято устало откидывается.   
\- Что-то я давно не слышал возмущенных криков. С тобой точно всё в порядке?  
Гокудере лень открывать глаза, поэтому он просто протягивает руку с вытянутым средним пальцем в сторону источника ехидного голоса. Палец тут же обхватывают чьи-то губы. Хаято вздрагивает.  
\- Ну, ну, не бойся. Мы дадим тебе отдохнуть, - с каждой стороны к нему прижимается по разгоряченному телу. - Только не долго.  
На этот раз многообещающий смешок звучит сразу в оба уха.


End file.
